As the Moon Spins
by BookJunkie007
Summary: Lucy comes to Wales to ask for forgiveness, Nina deals with her pregnancy, Annie learns more about the events leading up to Mitchell's death, and George finds allies to fight against the vampires.
1. Prologue

It begins with a knock. Funny how many things begin and end with a knock. There's the knock on the door when a lover shows up for your first dinner at home, the knock when you're told you've just won the lottery (if only in your dreams), or even the simple knock when a friend comes over to just chill. Then there's the dreaded knock when a soldier has died in combat, a family member has died in a car crash, or when someone you know has died. The funny thing is you never know which kind of knock it is going to be until the door has been opened.

Our story begins with a woman standing on a door step in Wales, outside a B&B named Honolulu Heights. Or, it would if you could see her, if you are one of the "special" ones. She stands on the door step, fist poised to knock, in a white dress and black leggings, with her hair done up in a messy bun and held back with headbands. She isn't quite sure why she's here, but she believes it is the reason she hasn't left yet. And so, she knocks.

**A/N: So, this is the first story I have written in years, so any constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Also, please, please, please tell me if characters are OOC, because there is nothing worse than characters not being exactly right: they become shadows of who they are supposed to be. What else to say... It's set post 3.08 UK version, and that's about it. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock._

Annie appears at the top of the stairs leading to the first floor, wondering who on earth would be here, at Honolulu Heights, at this time of night.

_Knock, knock, knock._

From the outside, it looks like no one is there, unless you were a supernatural, and could see the woman knocking at the door. Otherwise, it just sounds like someone is knocking from the inside.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Annie rent-a-ghosts down the stairs, opens the inside door, then debates whether to open the outside door, or get George to open it. _Get George to open it,_ she decides. _It's better than the door seemingly opening on its own._ Annie runs up the stairs, peeking into George and Nina's room, seeing only Nina sleeping on the double bed. George must be in the bathroom, so Annie goes to the bathroom and, without hesitation, opens the door.

George looks up from where he's standing in front of the toilet, and exclaims, "Annie! I'm trying to go pee here!"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just there's someone at the door, and it would just look creepy if the door opened by itself, you know? I mean, people could start talking about the house being 'creepy'. It would be like haunting the house in Bristol all over, you know?" Annie rambles on, oblivious to George attempting to get her attention.

"Annie! What do you mean, there's someone at the door?"

"Exactly what I meant, there's someone at the door! I don't quite know why someone would be at the door at this time of night, but you know... Some people have odd times for coming and going. Mitchell always did." Annie's throat closes up at the reminder of Mitchell.

"Okay, okay, I'll come check it out. Can I finish going pee first?" George asks.

"Yes, yes, you may," Annie says, and closes the bathroom door.

George finishes and goes down the stairs to the front door where Annie is waiting. "So, you could open the inside door, but not the outside door?" he asks.

"Yes," Annie replies. "Now open it, they've still been knocking!"

"Okay, okay!" George says, and opens the outside door.

Lucy stands on the doorstep, fist raised to knock again. She is slightly surprised to see the door answered. "George?" she asks with some surprise. "Oh, you do live here!"

"Erm," George says, blocking the doorway. "How did you get here? I mean, you died, didn't you?"

"Yes," Lucy replies. "May I come in?"

"Just one moment," George says, and closes the door. "Should we let her in? I mean, she's the one who almost got us killed, in the name of research!" he whispers urgently to Annie.

"I know, but she must be here for a reason, and if we don't let her in, people may begin to talk," Annie whispers back. "I mean, for all we know, she can be seen by others. And she must have had _some_ reason to come here. Wales is pretty far from where we lived."

"Yes, but..." George trails off. "What if she's somehow working with Kemp and wants to get you through a door?"

"That's just a chance we're going to have to take, isn't it?" Annie whispers. "And she can always just stay for a few nights, and then leave again. I mean, that's what happened with Tully."

"I guess..." George says doubtfully. "Nina isn't going to be too pleased about us allowing another supernatural to stay though. She doesn't want us to turn into a supernatural hostel."

"We won't," Annie says fiercely, "and this is just as much our house as hers. Come on, George, where else is she going to go?"

"All right," George relents. "But only for one night, got it?"

"Got it," Annie replies. "Now open the door!"

Lucy is staring at the street as the door opens again and quickly turns around. "Well?" she asks, a bit disconcerted by the time it took for her to be allowed in.

"Come in," George says reluctantly, and allows Lucy to enter before quickly shutting the door.

"Hello," Annie says. "You're Lucy. I heard a lot about you from Mitchell. Would you like some tea?"

Lucy is slightly disconcerted. "But we can't drink it, can we?" she asks.

"Not especially, but it's always nice to have something warm in your hands while you talk, don't you think?" Annie asks kindly.

"Well, I guess," Lucy agrees.

"Excellent," Annie says, and pops to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Well, come on," George says to Lucy, who is amazed at the casualness of the action, and motions her to follow as he heads to the kitchen.

Lucy follows George, glancing around the ground floor as they head through. She notes the post-its and pictures tacked onto the wall over a beach scene, but doesn't comment on it. There's plenty of time to ask questions later.

As George and Lucy enter the kitchen, the kettle starts to whistle. Annie quickly shuts it off and begins to make hers and George's tea. George sits at the table and motions for Lucy to take a seat. Annie walks two mugs over to the table, sets one in front of George, who murmurs a thank you, and the other in front of an empty seat.

"What do you like in your tea?" Annie asks Lucy.

"Two sugars and a bit of cream, please," Lucy answers, still slightly bemused that she's getting tea when she can't even drink it.

"Coming right up," Annie says, and goes to fix it up.

"I'm sorry," Lucy says, "I didn't catch your name."

Annie finishes fixing Lucy's tea and walks back to the table, setting the tea in front of Lucy. "I'm Annie, nice to meet you," she says, holding out a hand for Lucy to shake.

The pin drops. This sweet, friendly, open girl with the dark skin; dark, bouncy curls; and dark, expressive eyes is Annie. The one Mitchell was so protective about. George too, for that matter. She knew, on a basic level, that Annie had accompanied George to the facility, but had no idea that she was actually _real_. She had almost thought Annie had been made up, to reassure George when he came to the facility, despite the fact someone had claimed he had seen her when they put the bug in their house.

Lucy shakes Annie's hand. "But weren't you...gone?" she asks. "I mean, I had to look for ages to find George, Mitchell, and Nina again the first time, and Mitchell said the reason they couldn't stay at their old house was because it was yours."

"You guys moved to a new house?" Annie asks George. "Mitchell never told me that. I always assumed you had moved from our Bristol house straight to Wales."

"Well, we kind of had to. I mean, what if the facility came looking for us again? And Mitchell was right: it was our house, but mostly yours, and it didn't feel right there without you." George answers.

"Ah," Annie nods in understanding. "Yes, I was gone," she says, addressing Lucy now. "I had been sucked into Purgatory, but Mitchell came to save me." She says this casually, as if it's no big deal a man had gone through Hell to find her and was perfectly acceptable.

"Oh," Lucy says, not quite sure what to say to that, and wraps her hands around her tea.

Annie sits at the table, and wraps her hands around her own mug of tea. "So, how can we help you?" she asks, effectively closing further lines of enquiry.

"Well, for right now, I just need a place to stay. I don't need to sleep, from what I can tell, and just having somewhere where drunks won't puke right in front of me without them knowing I'm there will be a blessing at the moment," she says. "I also have some things to do, and I think I need to be here to complete them."

"Okay," Annie says. "One moment. George?" she asks, tilting her head for him to follow her.

George follows her into the living room. "We're completely agreed about letting her stay, yes?" Annie asks. "Even though it's only for the one night."

"Yes," George says, "and if Nina has anything to say against it, I can always grovel."

"Good," Annie says, and walks back into the kitchen, with George following. Lucy still has her hands wrapped around her mug, and has lifted it to her nose, inhaling the scent. "You can stay here," she announces. "We have plenty of room, and you can at least get off the street."

"Oh," Lucy says. "Okay, thank you so much. I wasn't sure I would be allowed, considering what happened in the past."

"The past is the past, and the future is what needs to be focused on," Annie says grandly. "Now, have you finished with your tea?"

"Yes, I suppose I have," Lucy says.

"Great! If you would just follow me," Annie says, and stands, heading for the door.

"Hey!" George protests. "What about the mugs?"

"If you just put them in the sink, I'll wash them up in the morning," Annie says. "Good night, George."

"Good night, Annie," George says, as he gathers the mugs and puts them in the sink. "I'll be just down the hall if you need anything," he reminds her.

"I know. I think I'm going to be in the other room tonight," Annie says.

"Okay," George says, and walks up the stairs and finally back to bed. "I just wanted to pee," he mutters as he shuts the bedroom door.

Annie leads Lucy up the stairs and to a room with two twin beds. "Here we are," she says. "I'll be down the hall and to the left if you need anything. There's also plenty of books and things around if you need something to distract yourself from your thoughts. Just make sure to put them back when you're done, or George will throw a fit. Good night."

"Good night," Lucy says, as she sits down on one of the beds and contemplates the recent turn of events.

Annie shuts the door behind her and heads down the hall to Mitchell's room.

**A/N: Please tell me how I'm doing with Lucy as far as characterization goes. I can't "hear" her as well as I can George and Annie, and I'm halfway through watching the second series again, so I haven't completely refreshed myself on how she acts. Any other general notes and/or criticisms would be much appreciated. Thank you!**

**A/N 2: Edited due to a reviewer pointing out a mistake which would have driven me crazy if I hadn't fixed it. Thank you, anonymous. Something really minor, the story hasn't been altered in any way.**


	3. Chapter 2

George, Nina, and Annie gather in the kitchen for breakfast the next morning, Annie setting mugs of tea in front of George and Nina.

"Nina," George says hesitatingly, "there's something Annie and I need to tell you."

"Oh God," Nina says. "You two haven't invited another zombie to stay, have you? I still haven't gotten the sheets clean from the last one."

"No, no," George says. "But we did invite someone to stay last night."

"What?" Nina screeches, infuriated that Annie and George decided this without consulting her. "Who? It's not another vampire, is it?"

"No, it's a ghost," Annie adds helpfully. "I think she's rather lovely, except for the fact she's tried to kill us before."

Nina is dumbfounded for a moment. "Who, exactly, did you two invite to stay?"

"Lucy," Annie says, going back to the stove to start cooking eggs.

"_Lucy_?" Nina screeches at a pitch her and George would be able to hear while transformed. "But she tried to kill us, and then she led Kemp to us so he could attempt to kill us again! I can't believe you two went ahead and decided to let her stay without consulting me!"

"You were asleep," Annie says helpfully, putting a pot of spaghetti-Os on to cook after checking on the eggs, "and your sleep is more important than whether we let a person sleep here. You're fourteen weeks along, but looking more like twenty-eight. You need to rest and make sure the baby is safe. George and I can take care of ourselves."

"Oh, you can, can you?" Nina asks sarcastically. "Then why was Mitchell around?"

"Mitchell was around because he was a friend, and acted like a father towards our protection. All he wanted was to make sure we were safe, but we had saved him as well, when he got himself into scrapes. Besides, when Lucy first knocked, I went and got George, so we were safer."

"Good to know you kept your heads," Nina says with a sneer.

"We did," Annie says, "and it's not like when the boys first met me and came at me with an umbrella and a cricket bat. We were more sophisticated than that."

"Hey!" George protests. "For all we knew, you could have been an axe murderer who had snuck into our house, ready to kill us in our beds!"

"Instead I was a lovely ghost who makes you tea, even when it's that weird chamomile, herbal...thing," Annie retorts.

"Yes, and I thank you for that," George says with affection. "Anyway, we just wanted you to know so you weren't completely surprised when she finally comes downstairs," he says, addressing Nina now.

"You did that at least," Nina admits, grudgingly. "Which room did you put her in, dare I ask?"

"Sasha's old room," Annie says. "It's sort of becoming the 'where do we put the supernaturals we take in' room."

"Right," George says. "Because the attic's out because that's where Herrick stayed, Mitchell's room is out because it was Mitchell's. Thank God this was a B&B, actually. If we keep taking people in, we would have needed more beds a long time ago."

"Right. So, what is her purpose for being here? I mean, she's almost had us killed twice, why not go for a third time?" Nina asks derisively.

"She claims she needs a place to stay, so drunks won't puke in front of her, and that she has things to do, that she needs to be here for. She didn't disclose what those things are, though," George says. "Can't blame her for wanting to get away from the drunks though. Some of the things that come out of their stomachs, disgusting," George shudders.

"Oh, like you've never gotten completely pissed with Mitchell and come home smelling like piss and beer," Annie says sharply. "I seem to remember one time when Mitchell brought you home and you were going on about how all the fluffy pink cats were going to eat you 'cuz they just _knew_ you were a werewolf. We could barely get you up the stairs before you were sick all over the floor."

Nina's lips curve up in a smirk as George has the grace to look ashamed.

"Well," he mutters, staring into his tea and playing with the tag on the tea bag, "that was only the one time, and I still maintain that I was slipped a Mickey. Mitchell has been worse for getting pissed."

"Very true," Annie agrees, while rolling her eyes at George's assertations. "He's had times where he was pissed once a week for months. Not completely sure why, though."

"I think he said it took the edge off," George says.

"The edge off? From what? He had nothing to have the edge taken off from, did he?" Annie asks.

"Blood, I think. Every so often he would get the itch to take a drink really bad. He claimed getting pissed made him forget about blood and yearning for it," George replies.

"Ah, makes sense," Annie nods. "It must have been hard for him to resist what he was for every minute of every day."

~BH~BH~BH~BH~BH~

Lucy stands in the middle of the bedroom, taking it in, again. She is mildly surprised at how ... _normal_ the entire house seems. If you weren't aware of the true natures of the inhabitants, it would seem like any house with any couple just starting out their life together, living with a couple of roommates. Except none of the inhabitants are normal, being two werewolves, a vampire, and a ghost. Of course, it had been like that in Bristol as well, with very few mentions of their other lives. It was almost as if, for all practical purposes, Annie, Mitchell, George, and Nina considered themselves normal, twenty-something humans, although they could never be.

Deciding she should probably head down to breakfast, Lucy leaves the bedroom, and goes down the hall to the room Annie said she would be in if Lucy needed her. Peeking into the messy room, with retro movie posters and general disaster, Lucy doesn't find Annie and surmises she is probably in the kitchen already. She heads slowly down the stairs and goes through the house to the kitchen, still in wonder at the _normality_ of everything. Stopping outside the kitchen door, she listens for a few moments as Annie and George discuss George and Mitchell being pissed and finally pushes open the door.

"Good morning, everyone," Lucy says as she walks through the door to sit down at the table. "I hope everyone slept well."

"Yes, we did, thank you," Nina says. "I hope you had a good night off the streets with the drunks?"

"Yes, I did. Very refreshing," Lucy says. "So what is everyone up to today?"

"Well, George and I are going to work, and Annie is going to stay here, and clean, I think. Or she may go for a ramble. You're welcome to join her if you like," Nina says.

Annie looks up from the pan of bacon she is now frying. "Oh, yes, please come along for a walk. It gets boring sometimes when there's no one else in the house. Would you like some tea?"

"Um, yes, thank you," Lucy says. "Is Mitchell here?"

"No, he's gone," George says, exchanging glances with Nina and Annie which go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Oh, well, I'll speak to him when he gets back," Lucy says.

"Right," Annie says dubiously. "Well, here's your tea," she says, walking it over to the table.

"Thanks," Lucy says, accepting it. "So what are you making for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast and spaghetti-Os, and, of course, tea," Annie says, going to toast bread.

"Sounds lovely," Lucy says. "Pity I can't eat any of it. Does anyone else cook breakfast?"

"Well, George does when it's a weekend, Nina when it's a weekday, and I'll do it whenever they don't feel like cooking," Annie says.

"What about Mitchell, does he ever cook?" Lucy asks.

"God no, he's as likely to burn something as to make it taste good," George says.

"Ah," Lucy says, understanding. "So no going near the kitchen for him, hmmm?"

"Not particularly, although he does the washing up if Annie or I get after him," George says. "He's even put on Marigolds when he's said he doesn't do them."

"Now if only we could have had him continue to the next step: cleaning the bathroom or hoovering," Annie adds. "Well, here we are," she says, and goes on to place heaping plates of eggs, bacon, and spaghetti-Os on toast in front of George and Nina. "Enjoy."

"Cheers, Annie," George says, and digs in.

"So who was in the room I'm staying in previously?" Lucy asks. "I'm only saying because there's a faint odor of rotting flesh in the air."

"Really? I thought we'd gotten the smell out. I guess we're going to have to spray air freshener in there again," Annie says. "A girl named Sasha stayed there before you."

"So, if she was a girl, why is there the smell of rotting flesh?" Lucy asks.

"She was a zombie," Annie says. "I was out for a walk one night and she spotted me and followed me home. Gave me a fright, too."

"Scared Mitchell and I as well when we opened the door and she hissed at us," George says. "I had gotten up to go pee and got sucked into doing a load of other things as well."

"Really? Like what?" Annie asks, curious.

"When I was trying to go pee the first time, Mitchell barged in asking me to talk. So we talked about his love life and then you popped in and were freaking out about a drunk dead woman following you, so then we had to deal with that. Then Sasha hissed at us, freaking us all out, even though we're supposed to be the scary ones. Then we decided to let her in, and figure out what to do with her. You and Mitchell went off to the hospital, I went pee, and then went back to bed, sleeping on your floor because Nina had thrown me out of our room," George explains, coming to the end of his ramble.

Lucy focuses on one thing. "How did a zombie come into existence? In the year of study at the facility, we never discovered one."

"Oh, it was our fault really," Annie says. "When Mitchell went through the door to save me, we think it put the Door out of commission for a bit, so people couldn't go through. They were stuck here, just with a dead body instead of being a ghost. There were more of them, but they were experimented on until they were incinerated. It was our duty to Sasha to take her in."

"So how did she die ... again?" Lucy's eyebrows furrow as she tries to make sense of it.

"We think that whatever that was keeping her from going couldn't handle the stress of decay anymore, and it was just a matter of time before she died," Nina says.

"Ah," Lucy says, understanding.

"Well, I'm done. Thank you, Annie, for breakfast, it was lovely," Nina says, getting up. "George and I have to go to work now. See you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Annie says, going to clear George and Nina's plates.

"Have fun today, but be careful," George says to Annie as he gets his coat to leave.

"Aren't I always? You two have fun at work, too. Bye!" Annie waves as George and Nina leave.

**A/N: Big thank you to Laffers18 who has been reading this over making sure the characters are correct and has been helping me bounce ideas.**

**Sorry I've left you hanging. I was wanting to get the next chapter written before I posted this one, but I've hit a bit of a block, so rather than leave you stranded, I'll post this one before finishing the next.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, I really appreciate it.**

**Happy belated Canada Day to all my fellow Canadians out there. :D**

**Also, I'm starting to "hear" and "get" Lucy now, so her characterization should, hopefully, get better, but let me know if there's still something off.**

**I have Twitter, so if you'd like to follow me, I'm Book_Junkie007. My current profile pic is of a pin which reads, "Reading is sexy".**


	4. Chapter 3

A few days after Lucy arrives, Honolulu Heights starts to shift back to normal, whatever "normal" is. George, Nina, and Annie have discussed the possibility of Lucy staying with them for a bit and are fine with it, as long as she doesn't contact any more creepy organizations and possibly get them killed. The days are spent with Nina and George going to work, and Annie and Lucy staying at Honolulu Heights and occasionally going for walks along the sea side. George and Annie are polite to Lucy for the most part, but sometimes it seems like they're looking straight through her and not really seeing her, which causes Nina to worry and address Lucy.

Lucy and Nina are in the kitchen after tea, with mugs of tea which, surprisingly, are not made by Annie, as she had persuaded George to go see a film with her. George had been reluctant, as Nina is pregnant, but Annie insisted Nina would be fine. Annie also had persuaded George to go see a girlie film with her, as it was starting to be his time of the month.

"Lucy," Nina begins, "are you all right?"

"Yes," Lucy says. "Why?"

"Just making sure you're settling in with all," Nina waves her hand around, encompassing Honolulu Heights, "this, and are okay with it."

"I am," Lucy reassures Nina. "It's interesting to observe your lives on a first hand basis. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Because," Nina begins hesitatingly, "I know George, Annie, and Mitchell are very exclusive and are sort of self insulating with their relationships to each other, and I wanted to make sure you're okay. God only knows how hard I had to try before they even marginally accepted me into their fold."

"Oh? Why is that?" Lucy asks.

"It's hard to explain," Nina begins. "They have really close bonds, and it makes it harder for someone outside of them to break through. I think part of it is for protection, but part of it also may be for the simple fact they don't want to get close to other people. I think it was a miracle they invited me to stay with them, and that was only after I learned what they truly are completely by accident. To offer a little piece of their sanctuary to someone else, it means a lot, which is something I didn't fully appreciate at first."

"I understand what you mean," Lucy says. "When I first started dating Mitchell, it was like pulling teeth trying to get him to tell me anything about himself, and when he did tell me something approaching the truth, it was wrapped up in a sense of normality, of a human explanation. So, yes, I understand exactly what you mean."

Lucy and Nina sit in silence for a few moments. "So, what time will George and Annie be back?" Lucy asks finally.

"I don't know. It depends on how long the movie is and whether Annie persuades George to get ice cream so she can taste it through him," Nina says.

"We can taste things?" Lucy asks, surprised. "I thought we couldn't, being ghosts."

"Well, apparently you can," Nina says, "according to another ghost Annie met. Sykes, I think his name was. He was very helpful with Annie developing her abilities, from what I heard afterward."

"I see," Lucy says. "Do you think he could help me? I mean, I've only been a ghost for ... almost four months, and I don't even know how to appear and reappear in other places like Annie does. How did she come to know that?"

"I don't know, but she was dead for a year before George and Mitchell started renting her house, so maybe she just picked it up while she was haunting the other tenants."

Lucy and Nina continue sitting at the table, nursing their teas, talking about everything and nothing in particular, until George and Annie come in, talking and laughing, and George slightly complaining about the stilton cheese flavored ice cream Annie made him get so she could taste it.

"It was completely disgusting, Annie! Why on earth would you want to try it?" George asks as they come through to the kitchen.

"Because I never tasted it while I was alive! I always had the "safe" flavors, like cookie dough and chocolate. I never tried any outrageous flavors while I was alive, so now I want to try them while I'm ... you know," Annie replies.

"Still, why did it have to be me to try it with?" George asks, his voice going up an octave.

"Because you're the one I was with, and you've been willing in the past to let me taste through you," Annie says. "Thank you for doing that, by the way. I appreciate you going out of your way to try something you wouldn't normally, just so I can taste it," Annie says sincerely.

"You're welcome," George says. "I love you, you know?"

"And I love you," Annie says. "You and Mitchell both," she says with a bit of a crack in her voice on Mitchell.

"Right," George says. "I think it's time for bed. Nina, care to join me?"

"I would love to," Nina says, and follows George up the stairs to bed.

The next day, after breakfast is done and George and Nina are off to work, Lucy asks Annie if there's a church nearby.

"Sure," Annie says. "There's one not too far from here. When would you like to go?"

"Right now, if possible," Lucy says.

"Okay," Annie says, and leads Lucy out the front door, locking it behind her. "Come on, then. I think it's this way," she says, and begins to walk down Canon Street.

Lucy walks beside her. "Thank you for coming with me," she says.

"No problem," Annie answers. "What made you want to go to church today?"

"I haven't been for a while, almost four months, since I ... you know. I think it's time I went. Which way now?" Lucy asks, as they reach the intersection.

"We turn right here," Annie says, heading north on St Nicholas Road.

"Okay," Lucy says.

Lucy and Annie say nothing for the rest of the walk to the church, turning onto Park Road.

"What denomination is it?" Lucy asks, as they go through the gate to the grey stone building.

"Anglican, I think. That isn't going to be a problem, is it?" Annie asks, suddenly unsure. "I mean, you're Roman Catholic, right?"

"God doesn't care what church we go to, as long as we go," Lucy says, neatly sidestepping the messy interdenominational worship question.

"Oh, okay," Annie says as they head through the narthex towards the sanctuary.

Sitting down on a pew, Lucy bows her head and begins to pray. Annie sits quietly with her until Lucy raises her head and is finished.

"What did you pray about?" Annie asks. "I mean, if it's not too personal."

"The usual," Lucy answers. "Thanking God, asking for guidance, and generally praising Him. Martin Luther said, 'Grant that I may not pray alone with the mouth; help me that I may pray from the depths of my heart.' Do you believe in God?" she asks, curious.

"I'm not sure," Annie answers. "I'm not sure if God exists. I think I'm one of those, what are they called? Agnostics? Anyway, I know George is a lapsed Jew: he doesn't believe he's possessed, but he doesn't think God can accept him as he is now, either. I think Nina is an atheist..." she trails off.

"Yes, she is," Lucy says. "She read my book on intelligent design and thought it was bullshit."

"Well, there you go. And I'm not going to go into what Mitchell believes, not here. It would be blasphemy or something. But what about you? I mean, you're a semi-well respected scientist. How can you believe in God as well?" Annie asks.

"I've always believed there's a higher presence than our own," Lucy says. "I've believed it since I was a little girl, and it hasn't changed, after all these years. I also was fascinated by science; how things worked, why they worked the way they did. Science was always my favorite subject in school, I liked it more than anything. It never occurred to me that it was 'wrong' to believe in God at the same time as loving science, as it may have to other people, mostly adults. Those people believe that if you are a scientist, you can't believe in God because of a conflict of interest. But to me, they always just fit. I could go and stay in the lab for hours and then afterward go and pray in a church; it was natural. The fact that the total length of DNA in one cell, which is three meters long, fits into a cell 10 micrometers long is proof to me that there is something higher at work, to make the world work as it does, and to me, that makes science beautiful."

"Ah, I see," Annie says.

Lucy and Annie sit in the church for a few more moments, digesting what was said, before heading back to Honolulu Heights.

**A/N: Thanks goes out again to Laffers18 for reading through this chapter and another friend who read through it to make sure Lucy's story wasn't preachy. Lucy quotes Martin Luther as he holds a special place in my heart, being the man who developed my religion, Lutheranism. Lucy's story about faith and science co-existing is based on my own life, as I love science yet go to church.**

**There is such a thing as stilton cheese flavored ice cream. I have no idea if it's available in regular ice cream shops, but it was the most outrageous flavor I could find while still being in the U.K. (There are some pretty weird flavors out there, my friends, including horse flesh flavored.)**

**The church Lucy and Annie go to is All Saints' Church in Barry, Wales, which really is an Anglican church, and the directions they took to get there from Honolulu Heights are real.**

**Don't be afraid to review if something doesn't make sense to you, or something doesn't particularly flow well in this chapter, or for some other reason. I want to know. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Later that day, after George and Nina had come home from work and dinner was done, Lucy went out for a walk and George, Nina, and Annie begin a discussion.

"Has anyone noticed anything odd about Lucy?" Annie asks, bringing mugs of tea to the table.

"Odd how?" George asks, accepting his mug.

"I mean, she keeps on asking when Mitchell is coming back. It's as if the only reason why she's here is to speak to Mitchell," Annie says, passing a mug to Nina.

"I noticed that too. I mean, she could have some other reason to be here, could she not? We aren't that horrible, are we?" Nina asks, accepting the mug.

"It may be our fault," Annie says, wrapping her hands around her mug. "I think we tend to speak about Mitchell as if he's still here, and forget that she doesn't know that he isn't."

"But how could she not know?" George demands. "She's been here a week, and he hasn't ever shown up for breakfast or tea or anything! It's not even like he would miss those, either. Well, maybe he would, but that's besides the point..." George trails off.

"Maybe we were leading her on, not correcting her when she said she would wait for Mitchell to come back," Nina says. "I mean, do you and Annie really want to admit that Mitchell's gone?"

"No, of course not!" George says. "But he's only been gone a month and a half. That's not nearly long enough for me to wrap my head around the fact he will never be around to get pissed with anymore, or steal pills from the hospital for me..."

"When did he steal pills for you?" Nina asks sharply. "Surely not while I've been in the house; I would have known about it."

"It was back in Bristol," Annie soothes, "after you left us. George was trying to find out if he could tame the wolf."

"And, could you?" Nina asks, intrigued.

"Not exactly," George says. "I could make him go to sleep during the full moon, but then he would try to get out in other ways."

"Didn't you beat up your boss at the language school?" Annie asks.

"Yes, but it wasn't my fault!" George says vehemently.

"George!" Nina says, horrified.

"He was bullying and assaulting everyone around him at the school," George rushes on quickly. "I got so annoyed, and keeping the wolf locked up wasn't helping, that I just snapped."

"Didn't you quit right after that?" Annie asks thoughtfully.

"Pretty soon after," George agrees. "We decided to go to the research facility after I almost changed in Molly's school."

"Right. That wasn't a serious problem or anything." Annie says sarcastically.

"That's not important, well, it is, but we're getting off topic," Nina says, trying to steer the other two back to the topic at hand. "The point is, does Lucy deserve to know?"

"No, absolutely not!" Annie says vehemently. "She sold Mitchell and the rest of the vampires out, in favor of gaining some religious points with the mad priest who couldn't even perform an exorcism properly, or it was a scam if he believed that's how dying really works," she lets out an angry huff at the narrow-mindedness of the man.

"I don't think so," George says slowly. "I mean, she's the one who is sort of responsible for what happened. If she hadn't betrayed him, maybe he wouldn't have lost faith in humans and decide to massacre twenty people in a train car."

"Yes, exactly!" Annie says, setting down her tea mug and throwing up her hands. "She's partially responsible for the tragedy that happened. Twenty people _died_."

"It wasn't completely her fault," Nina argues. "And she deserves the decency of knowing what happened to Mitchell."

"What happened to Mitchell?" Lucy asks from near the kitchen door. "Is he hurt?"

~BH~BH~BH~BH~BH~

Lucy had decided it was time to get out of the house for a bit. There was only so much time she could spend in a house where two of the three occupants didn't trust her. So, after supper, she went out for a walk around the neighborhood. It hadn't mattered to her where she went, really, as long as she was _away_. She thought about the past week, and everything which had happened. She thought about Mitchell, and what she would say to him when she finally saw him again. It was odd that Mitchell hadn't been around: she would have thought he would have wanted to spend as much time as possible with his best mates.

Finally she decided it was time to go back to the house. Entering through the front door, she hears raised voices in the kitchen and silently goes to the door, opening it and slipping through the crack.

"It wasn't completely her fault," Nina argues. "And she deserves the decency of knowing what happened to Mitchell."

Lucy's heart sinks. "What happened to Mitchell?" she asks. "Is he hurt?"

The three sitting around the table glance at each other quickly, before glancing back at her.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," George mutters.

"Would you like some tea?" Annie asks Lucy, getting up from the table.

"Please," Lucy says, sitting down at the table. "What happened to Mitchell?" she asks again.

George and Nina have a staring contest before Nina lets out a huff.

"Alright," she says, "I'll tell you. Mitchell's gone," she glances at George before continuing hurriedly, "permanently gone."

"What do you mean _gone_," Lucy asks. "He's a vampire, he should live forever."

"He couldn't take the guilt any more," Annie says, walking back over to the table and setting a mug of tea down in front of Lucy. "He's gone."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks again. "Who killed him, and why was he guilty?"

George, Annie, and Nina look at each other again.

"I did," George finally says. "I staked him through the heart."

Lucy gasps. "Why?"

Annie begins hesitantly, "I'm sure you heard about the Box Tunnel 20?"

"Yes, of course I did. It was all over the news for a month afterward," Lucy says. "Did Mitchell have something to do with it?"

"Yes," Annie says, her throat starting to close up from the tears that were wanting to form. "He and Daisy killed twenty people in a feeding frenzy. They were trapped on the train."

"Oh, my God," Lucy gasps, putting a hand over her mouth. "That was _Mitchell_?"

"Yes," Annie says. "Did you know anything about it?"

"No, no, I didn't," Lucy says, slumping back in her chair. "I met him the day before the ordered bombing of the undertakers' and didn't see him again until he broke into the facility."

"He's dead, and he's not coming back," Annie says quietly. "So why are you still here? Why did you become a ghost?"

"I think the reason I'm still here is because I needed to apologize to Mitchell. I tried to apologize when you were still living in Bristol, but no one would even speak to me, let alone hear me out. If Mitchell is dead, though, then apologizing can't be it. I don't know why I'm still here now."

"It's okay," Annie says kindly, "we'll figure it out. I didn't know exactly why I was a ghost at first, either, but I figured it out in the end."

"But, you're still here," Lucy says slowly. "If you figured out why you were still here, why didn't you leave?"

"Because my work here isn't done," Annie says serenely, looking at Nina and George. "I still have reasons to be here. I'll leave when I'm ready."

"Okay," Lucy says. "So you'll help me?"

"We'll help you," George says affirmatively. "We're essentially a halfway house for supernatural creatures anyway, might as well make the most of it while you're here."

"Thank you," Lucy says quietly. "Thank you."

There is a knock on the front door. George glances around the room, his gaze shifting from Nina to Annie and back again, a puzzled frown on his face.

"Now, who could that be?" George wonders. "Everyone who should be here, is here. We don't know anyone else!"

"I guess we should go check it out," Annie says. "George, you go first, protect us," she smiles sweetly at him.

George lets out a huff of disbelief and gets out of his chair. "Well, come on then."

George heads to the door, Annie following closely behind, with Nina and Lucy trailing.

The three housemates share one final look before George turns to open the door.

**A/N: Thanks to Laffers18 for looking it over. It took me five months to update because I lost interest in this fic, plus I discovered some other fandoms (Torchwood mostly, but I've also been catching up on Doctor Who), which took my time away. I didn't receive any reviews for the last chapter, which made me wonder if anyone was still reading it. I was also stuck with where to go from this chapter. I've mapped it out now, and I think it's going to be wrapped up in two to three chapters and an epilogue, depending on how the characters behave. I also have a companion story I would really like to write, but I'm waiting until a certain point is written and posted. But I have a plan now, which is more than I did before. :)**

**Reviews make the world go round, so please review. It also may cause the next chapter to be written a bit faster.**


End file.
